


The Best Kind

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bedsharing, F/M, Modern AU, Student AU, and needs warming up, sansa is cooooold, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Sansa moves into a student house that is FREEZING! The heating is busted and she seriously considers moving right back out again....she really would....if it weren't for her cute roommate who keeps making her hot chocolate hoping that she'll stick around.





	The Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harumscarum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumscarum/gifts).



Sansa had known that it was going to be colder than Winterfell ever was here at Hardhome University, but this was ridiculous, she thought as the thousandth shiver raced down her spine.  
  
"Coffee helps" Jon, one of her new flatmates said with an apologetic smile as he handed over a steaming mug and sat beside her on the couch. She'd met him only an hour ago when he'd helped her out of her cab with the bazillion bags of belongings she'd brought with her. "The heating has been on the blink for a little while” he paused to take a gulp of coffee “the landlord’s been promising to send someone over to take a look at the boiler before it starts to get  _really_  cold though.”

Sansa chokes and splutters on her hot drink. “This isn’t  _‘really cold’?!_  It get’s  _worse?_!” she squawks, eyes a little wide and half contemplating re-packing her bags she’d only just emptied into her tiny little student bedroom.

Jon shrugs. “Yeah, It does...a little bit” he chuckles, the sound doing something warm to her stomach - Sansa puts it down to the hot coffee she was slurping.

* * *

 

**3 weeks later**

“You!” Sansa rounds on Jon as he’s slouched on the sofa, tv remote in hand, startled by the girl wrapped up in a million blankets and hobbling about the house like some sort of frozen babushka.

“Me?”

“Yes!  _YOU!_ ” she plonked herself down on the sofa and stiffly twisted her whole torso to face him. “You told me that it only gets  _‘a little bit colder’_  up here - you lied.”

Jon smiles and Sansa puts the jumbled feeling in her gut down to the fact that she’s had far too much caffeine today in a bid to keep warm with hot drinks - she makes a mental note to have a hot chocolate next time.

“It’s not that ba-”

“Don’t you dare say  _‘it’s not that bad’_  Jon Snow! My nipples could cut glass!” she snaps and then inwardly snickers when Jon’s eyes flit down to her chest - her chest that was covered with a bra, 2 shirts, a hoodie, and 2 blankets.

Jon licks his lips and -  _God damn him_ \- Sansa’s almost decided that the shiver that tickled her spine was a direct effect from his action and  _not_  the crippling cold.

“Sansa, it’s really not that-”

“Look!” she forcefully huffs a very brief cloud of breath in the air between them “You can see my breath!  _Look Jon_!” she does it again and again until he’s wearing the cutest smirk on his face.

_Urgh, no one should be allowed to be that adorable when I’m trying to sound annoyed - he’s like my kryptonite_ _,_ she thinks to herself before shivering all over again.

“Hey, why don’t you put on one of those reality shows you like?” Jon says, taking pity on her as he hands over the tv remote “ _’At Home With The Vapid and  Pretentious’_ or whatever it is” he says, grabbing the throw blanket from the back of the sofa and arranging it over both of their laps.

Sansa glances quizzically at the remote in her hand and then down to the fluffy pale blue blanket on her legs. “It’s  _‘At Home With The Tyrells_ ’” she corrects, lifting her head to study Jon “and you’ve made it very clear that you  _hate_  those shows.”

“I’d watch them for you” Jon shrugs.

“ _For_  me?” Sansa queries. Jon’s shoulders tense.

“ _With you_.”

“You said  _‘for you_ ’“

“It’s not what I meant.”

“But it’s what you said.”

“Shall I order a pizza?” Jon chirped abruptly, changing the subject and pulling out his phone, clearing his throat as he scrolled through his contacts.

Three hours, a few episodes of  _‘At Home With The Tyrell’s’_ , and one large pepperoni pizza later, and Sansa feels cozy and warm. Almost  _too_  cozy and warm. And asleep.

“Well, well, well, isn’t this a pretty picture?” comes the booming voice of one of Sansa’s  _other_  roommates. She cracks an eye open to see Yara Greyjoy standing over her with a smirk on her face.

Letting out a sleepy grumble and attempting a stretch, Sansa realises that she’s snuggled up to something. Something decidedly firmer than the sofa - and warmer too. And since when did the sofa breathe?

“Fuck off, Greyjoy” she hears a low sleepy rumble from beneath her ear. It’s then that she notices a strong arm slung heavily around her waist and the scent of Jon’s cologne. She lifts her head slowly and is met with a slightly awkward look on Jon’s face. Sansa cleared her throat.

“Uh...Hi” she croaked.

“Hi” Jon parrots shyly back at her, a slightly apologetic smile following his sleep-scratched voice. They entangle themselves from each other and straighten where they sit, desperately trying not to look at one another.

“Well that’s a shame” Yara declares amidst the air of awkwardness.

“What is?” Jon asks.

“Well, I was going to have a crack at her but it looks like this-” she waves a finger between Sansa and Jon “-is gonna be a  _‘thing_ ’.“

“No it’s not -  _it’s not anything!_ ” Sansa defends. She’s only been living with them all for 3 weeks after all - it’s not like she wanted to jump Jon Snow’s bones only half a day into that and pretty much fell head over heels for him after only a week - that would be ridiculous!  _Utterly, totally, unrealistically ridiculous!_ Jon shifts uncomfortably next to her.“Wait-” she manages to interrupt her internal panic long enough to let Yara’s words sink in “- you were going to  _‘have a crack_ ’ at me?” 

“Yeah” Yara shrugged “nothing serious though, Red. Just a bit of fun” she winked, making Sansa blush. “The offer would still be on the table if it weren’t for grumpy-bollocks over here” Yara said, waving a hand at Jon’s direction.

“Hey!” 

“Sorry mate - but I know what you’re like with your women” Yara says as she turns and starts to stomp up the stairs.

“And what’s that?” Jon called after her incredulously.

“Monogamous!”

They’re left together then, with only their silence and the sixth episode of At  _‘Home With The Tyrells’_  for company.

Suddenly, Jon clears his throat and reaches for the empty pizza box, murmuring something about clearing up at exactly the same time as Sansa blurts an excuse about studying. They both practically bolt from the warm cozy sofa, taking their awkwardness with them.

* * *

 

**1 Week Later...**

“Why did you say that thing about me and Jon?” Sansa bursts out with one day, as Yara is giving her a lift in to Uni.

“What thing?”

“The  _thing!_ The thing about Jon and I....being a _‘thing’!”_ Sansa explains, gesticulating with her hands in front of her as Yara indicates to take a turning.

“Oh -  _That_  thing” she laughs.

Just then, Yara’s phone starts to ring, the sound coming from all around the car as she has her ‘hand’s free’ link set up. The display console above the sound system presents them both with the words  _‘Jon calling...’_

“What do you want?” Yara asks the air after pressing the accept call button on her steering wheel.

“Nice to speak to you too” Jon’s sarcastic voice comes out through the speakers. “Listen, can you have another word with the landlord about the boiler? You know he’s not that keen on me.”

“Because you broke down the front door that time” Yara reminded him.

“I was drunk, I was tired, I was hungry-”

“You went out without your keys-” she added.

“ _Whatever_ \- just, can you speak to him please? For Sansa.”

“For Sansa?” she turned to face the redhead in the passenger seat - the redhead who was waving her hands frantically, indicating for her  _not_  to let on that she was there. Yara narrowed her eyes.

“Yeah...she....she’s not used to the cold yet and-”

“Alright Jonny-boy, how long?” Yara demanded, cutting off his words.

“How long what?”

“How long have you been in love with her?”

Sansa gaped at Yara as she continued to manoeuvre the car about the roads of Hardhome.

“What?!... That’s just-.. I don’t-... She’s only just-...” Jon spluttered as Sansa stared at the in-car speakers.

“Cut the crap Snow!” Yara laughed, shifting into reverse as she spied a parking spot “that heating has been out for ages, we’ve all complained about it, but now you care? Plus-” she pushed the gear lever into park after the car was in position “you’re always making her hot chocolate -  _the fancy kind_  - with whipped cream and little marshmallows.” Yara turned in her seat, finally landing a challenging glare at Sansa - whose mouth was silently agape.

A loud sigh of resignation came from the speakers. “Yeah alright. I like her.... _more than_  like her.”

_Oh shit!_

“Knew it” Yara grinned.

* * *

 

**2 days later...**

_It’s now or never_ , Sansa thought as she stood in the chilly hallway in front of Jon’s bedroom door. It was the dead of night - everyone else was either asleep or out getting thoroughly intoxicated.

Yara had indeed rang the landlord and the boiler was scheduled to be fixed tomorrow. She won’t have this excuse after that.

Sansa knocked and heard a sleepy mumble from within. She opened the door and slipped inside.

“Sansa?” Jon croaked adorably, his curls a messy halo sticking out in all directions around his head as he sat up in bed. His eyes widened in the dark room when he saw what she was wearing - or  _not_  wearing.

“Jon” she stood there in her little white boy shorts and camisole top “I’m really cold...can I-...” she indicates with a tilt of her head to his bed

“Yeah-yeah...yes...um...” he responded eagerly “..of course..if you want-” Jon scoots over to the far side of the bed to make room for her and held up the blanket for her to slip in underneath.

“Thank you” she smiles, climbing into the warm bed and wasting no time at cuddling up to him. She tucks her head under his chin and feels his throat bob as he gulps before his arms come around her. Sansa lets out a contented sigh that sounded suggestive even to her ears and snuggles closer.

Jon’s wearing nothing but boxers and his skin feels positively hot wherever she touches it.

“Sansa?” he whispers into the dark after a while of her just listening to the loud drum of his heart.

“Mm-hmm?” she mumbles, snuggling even closer and hitching her leg a little over his, her thigh brushing something considerable hard. Jon stifled a groan unsuccessfully.

“Sansa...these aren’t the thick winter PJs you always wear” Sansa feels his hand on her hip, his thumb stroking under the hem of her top.

“Aren’t they?...Oh no...they’re not” she teases, smiling into the side of his neck. “Well, I heard a little tip about keeping warm.”

“Yeah?” he rasps, his voice low and husky.

“Yes” Sansa does an experimental roll of her hips against him, liking the way he sucks in a breath and then lets it slowly back out again. “Apparently, physical exertion is very effective.”

Jon clears his throat, his voice strained when he speaks next. “What, err...what l  _kind_  of physical exertion did you have in mind?” 

“Oh you know” Sansa purrs, starting to kiss her way up his throat “the best kind” she whispers before swallowing his groan with her lips.


End file.
